Can You Hear Me Now?
by Amaru Tanashi
Summary: Convincing Ulquiorra that Aizen is not what they need might be the easiest thing to do, but will he ever listen to the voice of reason? First Bleach fanfic ever! Oneshot! Warning for language.


**Title: Can You Hear Me Now?**

**Fandom: Bleach**

**Pairing: Grimmjow X Ulquiorra**

**Rated: T**

**Author's Note: **I feel great! This was supposed to be out a long time now but you know how that is with all the writing and typing. I'm never quite done. Personal oneshot month is done on October 16th so it will be the end of mass writing hysteria! I just might decide to do a little birthday fanfic writing too. It's fun to write out of boredom. It takes me so many places like to the far corners of my strange imagination where clothes can talk and are alive so we fall in love with clothes and sleep with them. **XD **Pretty stupid way to put something that already happens except the talking and are alive part.

Next up is probably going to be the Korean manhwa Noblesse because Cadis Entrama Di Raizel and Frankenstein are just lovely guys.

Obscure reference to Steal This Book made in this story because I absolutely love that book and the Anarchist's Cookbook.  
-

The ceiling of Las Noches was nothing more than a burden of obscured darkness that exuded nothing more than a sense of impending dread if reality caught up to you. The sky was starless and inky, carrying a barely existent mellifluous wind on its frigid night air. It was all a dull sight to the Sixth Espada who was tentatively watching his superior, Ulquiorra, walk around with that smug and unfaltering attitude. Everything about the man echoed the fact that he thought he was better than everyone: the way he walked, talked, and even stared at you. It all held a prominent hint of condescension that made no attempts to become covert although there were others who were stronger than him. Grimmjow hit his fists against the wall as he realized the fact that Ulquiorra was gone again. He was probably off to Aizen again. How annoying…

It seemed like he would spend his entire day serving Aizen without a single thought pertaining to why he was doing it. They were all pawns and they couldn't see it. Why would they, Espada, need to obey a Soul Reaper whom they could all defeat with little to no effort at all? Blind. Had the Espada fallen so much that they would need the mere promise of a reaper to help them believe in something? Had they really become such lifeless dolls that they would easily obey Aizen's every command without question? Were they all mere toys to be played with? It seemed so. Life was a glum scenery of lies and deception covered up by indoctrination because of the man. The Espadas didn't need Aizen and they definitely didn't need anyone else's shit other than their own. To think that they would accept him like a god…

"Absolute shit!" Grimmjow scoffed as he kicked the wall hard enough to make it split in different places and crumble.

Ulquiorra stopped in his place when he saw the wall and muted his eyes further. Honestly, it had made the fourth night that he found the careless man lurking in the halls and a wall partitally broken. If he was going to break a wall, the least he could do was break it completely, thus making the job of repairing it much easier.

"Grimmjow, report to your room and stop idling within the halls like the trash you are. I have no intentions of seeing you every night which I pass." The raven spoke coldly without a second thought to spare.

"What are ya? My mother?"

"No. Perhaps if I was your mother you would not be such a scum. I am your superior, now go to your room." The Fourth Espada commanded.

Grimmjow lolled his head to one side and rolled his eyes testily at the shorted man. Did nothing make the man lose himself? Was apathy all there was him? Surely not. He, of all people, had to have an emotion-any emotion-outside of his melodramatic appearance and serious yet empty feelings.

"Filth, are you trying my patience? Don't you have something better to do besides lurk all night?"

The Sixth Espada rolled his eyes sarcastically then sent a Cero in the shorted man's direction. The Espada didn't flinch or bother to move. He was too cocky for his own good. What would have happened if he had decided to attack him instead of intentionally missing? That was one of the thing he hated about Ulquiorra: it was as if he knew everything and had too much confidence in himself and his judgments of the outcome of events.

"It's obvious that you don't. Serving Aizen in the middle of the night must be very wonderful. I wonder what you two do with that time. Probably some nice new blood-shedding plan where everyone gets slaughtered to shit? Wouldn't that be nice, neh Ulquiorra?" the electric blue-haired man taunted.

Ulquiorra loosened his gaze as he peered behind Grimmjow at the sight of a snickering Szayel carrying a sickeningly sweet face of pure happiness, curiosity and approval of something he wasn't quite sure of. Either way, he didn't need any more of this in one night. He didn't feel like dealing with the Espada's never ending stream of ignorance and pointless arguments. The shorter male stiffened his posture and began to walk down the adjacent hall as if he had never stopped at all but that was after uttering "Lord Aizen's rule is absolute."

"That's a load of shit and you know it. The reason that motherfucker is even where he is now is because of us!" Grimmjow seethed finally acknowledging the fact that Szayel was standing there.

Ulquiorra stopped for a moment then shook his head dismissively. As far as he was concerned at the moment, Lord Aizen was their way between the present and soon to be prosperous future. They couldn't do it themselves, even Grimmjow who had fought against the formidable opponent, Ichigo Kurosaki, could realize that but he was too god damn stubborn to do so. One would think that his once missing hand could have gotten through to him but it did nothing of the sort. Dealing with the Sixth Espada was like playing a game of shogi or mahjong or perhaps like reading the truthful unsophistication of Steal this Book which entailed the truth about society and the injustices done to it by those in power which in turn tells us how to get everything free at the cost of your dignity but holds more meaning to it than what appears on its cover of a flat retro painting from about the '70s.

"This has nothing to do with me but you know he's right, Ulquiorra. No matter what you may come up with, inside you know that he is right. While referring to the topic of your insides, are you sure that I cannot study you? You would make a fine experiment.

The Cuatra Espada walked away in silence, not bothering to look back. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he could already feel it. So much for getting a good night's rest. The only thing that would be greeting him was in an empty world of dreams was images of cobalt anger.  
-

Grimmjow opened his eyes and cursed under his breath. There was no way that he was going to show up for another meeting this week, especially on time. He wasn't interested in getting out of bed, seeing emotionless Ulquiorra, or that sonuvabitch Aizen who always had a smirk on his face. Today, he planned on finding out just how much emotions and sense the Espada had. If condescension was an emotion then that part was one thing he was sure of.

Dealing with Ulquiorra was like trying to read High Weirdness by Mail. It was a book about various human religions and such, but he was sure that showing barely any emotion was not a religion of sorts. It was more or less taboo. Meetings usually lasted two hours so he had time to kill until then.

For the rest of the morning he performed various activities that didn't involve the removal from his room. It was easier to lie down in bed and sleep which he in fact did without a second thought. When he woke up, the first he did was check the time then rolled out of bed to bathe. He was going to be at least three minutes early if he moved fast enough. The Espada briskly walked down a few halls before easing his pace as he approached the meeting room. Obnoxiously he kicked the door open and sauntered in like he had done nothing while many heads turned in his direction except Ulquiorra's. He snorted indignantly.

"It's so nice of you to join us, Grimmjow. You're late." Aizen smirked as he looked at Gin.

"My, you sure know how to do some unnecessary things." Gin commented with his usual widespread smile.

The Sixth Espada rolled his eyes and took his seat across from Ulquiorra. "Just appreciate the fact that I'm here. Smiley Shit, shut the fuck up before I really make you smile. You'll be tasting the rainbow next."

The rest of the meeting went by fairly quickly, although a little extended because of Grimmjow's tardiness. The time counted down in the back of his mind as he watched Ulquiorra. The Fourth Espada never bothered with trying to look in his direction but only did so when it was necessary or when they were referring questions to one another. As soon as the meeting was adjourned, the raven Sonido'd the hell out of there. Everyone was slightly perplexed but Grimmjow just smirked to himself as he glided out of the room and down the halls with ease before using his own Sonido until he reached Ulquiorra's room.

He turned the handle before being greeted by a face of apathy.

"Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra."

The raven stood there for a few minutes, realizing that the man wasn't going to move. It was really making a scene which he did not want or intend to participate in. Szayel has passed quite a number of time and with each passing a snicker and some other Espada, mainly Nnoitra. Soon enough he had to allow the man in or go somewhere else. He didn't want any extra attention. It wasn't need.

"Very well. Shall we?" the smaller man inclined his head toward the exit which was being blocked.

"After you, Ulquiorra-sama." Grimmjow teased as he moved from the exit while Ulquiorra briskly walked pass, giving him a look of distrust that clearly said he didn't know what to expect.

Grimmjow wasn't one of the most trustworthy people he had some across. As far as he was concerned, they had no real dealings with each other and the other man had it out for him, not that he was afraid of him. It was the thought of what he might do. He wasn't exactly the _**sanest**_ Espada the raven had met in his lifetime. Even Szayel was an improvement. Maybe that was a little bit off…

They walked slowly down the white halls, barely exchanging glances. Ulquiorra raised a brow in question as he stood before the door which led to the Sixth Espada's room. There was no way that he was going to enter. Once inside, he was in the other man's territory and he had to play by his rules.

"What are you waiting for? Go on in or are you afraid of what they're gonna think? I thought a lot more about you. Who would have thought that the great Ulquiorra Cipher care about what others think? I won't do anything ya know." The man shrugged.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "I do not trust you. It is not a matter of what people think or walking into a room where I have no power over it. It is a matter of knowing that you and I have our differences that have yet to be settled."

"You almost make me seem like a horrible person. I'm offended terribly. What differences do you and I have other than that man? You and I can be great friends like Szayel and Nnoitra. What do you think of that? Neh, Ulquiorra?"

"I think nothing of it. We are comrades and nothing more. I do not want or need friends. You and I are complete opposites. You are filthy trash. You and I should not be exchanging words of any kind as far as I am concerned."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and opened the door before shoving the man in with force.

"You fucking kill me." He laughed. "I don't see the difference between you and I at all. I'm careless and you're cautious. I'm sixth and you're fourth. You kiss the ground that Aizen walks on and I obviously don't. Your hair is black as an abyss and my hair is blue like cobalt or electricity. I'm tall and you're short. See? I really don't see the difference between you and I."

The Fourth Espada flicked his gaze around the room for the slightest of moments before turning his head away from the man and stared at the tile beneath his feet. There wasn't a true difference between them. He couldn't deny it. Of course there were physical differences and they had different personalities but they were still belonging to the same group.

"Can you tell me that we aren't the same, Cipher?" Grimmjow asked, one hand against the wall beside the Espada's face keeping him from moving away.

Ulquiorra closed his teal eyes and released a slightly shuddered breath. "I acknowledge your point. There may be no difference but your loyalties are in the wrong place. Such a thing makes a clear distinction between us."

"My loyalties are in the wrong place? Have you ever reassessed your reasons for serving Lord Motherfuck? It's a piece of shit and you know it. Why the hell would we need him to help us and create our future when even you are stronger than he is? Are you getting the bigger picture? We don't need Lord Motherfuck, The Blind, or Smiley Shit! We can do it on our own without some soul reapers' help. You know I'm right." The man declared.

"Even so, Lord Aizen is law. In order to maintain balance within our world we need him. In a month or less we would have already lost sight of our goal." The raven said softly.

"What exactly is our goal? His goal and our goal are two absolutely different things. His goal only became our goal when his sorry ass came around. I don't want anything to do with the real world or soul reapers. They have nothing to do with us. Our goal can always be attained. There are enough Espadas to do it."

"And you actually think that they would side with this?" Ulquiorra inclined.

Grimmjow moved his hands and held the door handle. "Yes, I do because they're all out there."

The Fourth Espada touched his bottom lip in almost invisible shock as he looked at the ranking espadas who had smiles, smirks, and expressions of every kind plastered on their face. How in the world could he have managed to gather support like this. Maybe he had really underestimated him in the beginning. No, he had underestimated him in beginning it.

Ulquiorra cracked a small smirk at the accomplishment. It was an accomplishment indeed. "I take it this is you're A team?"

Nnoitra snorted. "Do you see anyone else here that could get the job done? You're not so damn bright like I thought."

"Are you in or are you out, Cipher? Don't waste our time?" Grimmjow said, half expecting him to disagree and hoping that he would agree.

"I suppose that I would like to have a part in this now. I accept."

"Great! Now when he's gone I can use you as an experiment or perhaps a-"

Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "Grimmjow can use him the way he's always wanted to."

"Nnoitra, shut the fuck up and fuck Szayel. You know you want to." Grimmjow growled.

"True but tell that to Ulquiorra who you have been craving so much. You went through so much shit to convince him. I'd say that crawling in his pants is absolutely at the top of your chart." The Third Espada snickered.

Grimmjow began to draw his sword. Talk about confidentiality. The topic of he and Ulquiorra was to never be discussed at all. For as long as he had known the man, talking about his so called desires and such were not up for discussion or to be placed on a public forum. Public forums screwed up everything.

Ulquiorra raised his hand. "I don't find anything wrong with it. Nnoitra, respect him like he's superior or I will make you."

"Was that a declaration of acceptance?"

"No, it was a declaration of things seen and unseen. Nothing more and nothing less."

"If everything in this world changes, you'll be the only thing that doesn't change. A world without an Ulquiorra doesn't have much diversity."

"And a world without you to bother me is pointless."  
-

Author's Note: Although it didn't go the way that I wanted it to, I still liked it. Next oneshot will be for Noblesse as soon as I finish that long ass Loveless oneshot. On page 24 now!


End file.
